Field of the Disclosure
The field of the disclosure is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for intelligently compressing data in a storage array that includes a plurality of storage devices.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems frequently include a plurality of storage devices. Each of the storage devices may be capable of storing a particular amount of data, and as such, the storage system as a whole is characterized by the cumulative capacity of the storage devices that make up the storage system. In order to better utilize the capacity of the storage system, data reduction techniques are often applied to reduce the size of the data stored in the storage system. One such technique is data compression. Data compression, however, is frequently carried out in an unsophisticated, non-optimal manner.